1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sorption apparatus, especially to a separable sorption apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art(s)
In enclosed places, such as bathrooms, closets, storage rooms and the like, of a house, mold and mildew grow easily so causing goods stored in the enclosed places being damped, damaged and rotten. Therefore, to control relative humidity and distinctive odors in the enclosed places is important.
Conventional sorption apparatuses that are used for dehumidifying or removing the distinctive odors have been developed. A conventional sorption apparatus, as disclosed in Taiwan Utility Patent with Patent No. 431585, has a housing and a heating device. The housing is filled with a dehumidifying agent and has multiple ventilation holes formed through an outer wall of the housing. The heating device is assembled in the housing. The conventional sorption apparatus is put in a place where there is a need for dehumidifying, such as a closet. The dehumidifying agent absorbs moisture through the ventilation holes. When the dehumidifying agent is saturated with the moisture, the conventional sorption apparatus is removed from the closet and then the heating device assembled in the housing is switched on to heat the dehumidifying agent and vaporize water from the dehumidifying agent. After the dehumidifying agent is dried, the heating device is switched off and the conventional sorption apparatus is able to be put in the closet again for reusing.
Other conventional regenerative sorption apparatuses, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,675,492 and 6,675,421, also have a sorption agent and a heating device, and absorb and adsorb the moisture and the distinctive odors with the sorption agent. After the sorption agent is saturated, the heating device restores the sorption agent to allow the sorption agent to be reused.
To the above-mentioned conventional sorption apparatuses, the sorption apparatus that has more sorption agent has better sorption efficiency. However, the heating device that is securely assembled in the housing of the conventional sorption apparatus and undetachably occupies internal space of the conventional sorption apparatus and the internal space would be more efficiently used if the internal space were to contain more of the sorption agent. When the conventional sorption apparatus is operating, only the sorption agent has the sorption efficiency. The heating device is temporarily not actuated. Therefore, the sorption efficiency of the conventional sorption apparatus is limited and is unable to be improved.
Moreover, since the heating device comprises numerous components such as a heater, a heat sink, multiple insulation sheets, multiple wires and so on, and each conventional sorption apparatus has a heating device, cost of each conventional sorption apparatus is bound to be high. Furthermore, as long as the heating device has the numerous components, the conventional sorption apparatus has complicated assembling processes and breaks down easily.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a separable sorption apparatus to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.